


Escape the Night – OET: My name is Delta.

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Challenges, Christmas, Insanity, Island temple, Kidnapping, Vacation, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: When ETN writers start writing differently and then go missing, Delta is worried that something from ETN is affecting them all, and that she could be next. Is she right? Is she being targeted? And if so, why?
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 34
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE: HOW IT BEGAN…I THINK?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yeah, I'm posting something else on top of everything else. I'm involved with Mystic's Our Eternity Together series, and so I'm writing from Delta's POV starting when she gets targeted and her arrival in chapter ten of A Victorian Christmas. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: HOW IT BEGAN…I THINK?**

*****

My name is Delta and I am a fanfic writer. I didn’t start out writing _Escape the Night_ fanfics, I was writing other fanfics and posting them on fanfiction.net, and it wasn’t until July of 2018 that I started writing fanfics based on _Escape the Night_ and created my original character, Dawn Hatcher.

I’d gotten inspired by the writings of Nora, having read everything she’d written to novelized the first two seasons of ETN, which I also re-watched while waiting for new episodes for ETN 3 to be uploaded, and I started writing my own version and posting them. Because of this, I met fellow ETN fan and fanfic writher, Ines, and she convinced me to join her Discord server.

It was March 2019 when I decided to join AO3, a website that many ETN writers were posting their fanfics, and I started posting there. It was also around that time that I joined Mystic’s server for ETN AO3 authors, and I guessed that was when the Cursed God started trying to influence me the way he’d been influencing Mystic and the other writers.

I wasn’t affected _as_ much, but there were brief periods of times when I would find that I’d written something that I normally wouldn’t write or the story would go in an unexpected direction that would work sometimes, and other times I would delete it and try again, usually writing what I originally intended to write.

It didn’t occur to me that it was the Cursed God, not until I read Mystic’s “Unlucky 12” stories, and even then it didn’t really sink in until Mystic stopped being on Discord and was just offline. That was when I started to suspect that something was wrong, and when the same started happening to other ETN writers being offline for days on end, I started to become fearful for my own safety.

Mystic did start posting chapters for _Our Eternity Together_ , which I started reading and there was a chapter about parasites being sent out to particular ETN writers, and learning of this, I was starting to wonder if what had happen to me earlier could be because of a parasite.

Did I have a parasite inside my head?

I hope not.

Basically, this is how I ended up becoming involved with _Our Eternity Together_ , and what I went through before joining the others in the most unlikely of places: a Victorian Christmas party.

This is my story of how my world got turned upside-down, and hasn’t been the same since April of 2019.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: KERRIE…WHY?!?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see how I - I mean - Delta is doing. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: KERRIE…** _ **WHY?!?!?!?!** _

*****

My day started out fairly normal…well as normal as it could get for an April morning and me worrying about the missing ETN writers from Discord, and trying to find some clue that I’d been infected with a parasite known as Mind Molder. I’d done a check that morning and they were still offline, I did some test writing and I had a brief blackout moment, so I was starting to believe that there was a parasite in my head, and then I went outside to get some fresh air and see what my mom had been doing with the garden.

Yeah, I still live at home and I’m 36 years old, don’t judge me or come at me, there’s a reason and it has to do with the fact that I have a sister with Down Syndrome and severe Autism who I help look after, and I’m working two jobs as it is.

Anyway, I went outside, liking the progress that my mom had been making on the front garden and was heading out back to check on the beehives that my brother-in-law had set up – which was when I heard the laugh.

I froze, having heard that laugh on ETN 3, and when I slowly turned around to make sure – yup, standing on the other side of the hedges that lined the front yard, was the psychotic clown known as Kerrie. The leader of the killer clowns from ETN 3, and who should’ve been dead, if it wasn’t for all the darn memes that certain ETN fans kept making of her.

“Oh crap,” I muttered as she went the neighbor’s driveway and easily jumped the fence, avoiding the rose bushes that line it, and started toward me with that demented smile on her face. “This is the real world, you shouldn’t even _be_ here.”

“Rules have _changed_ , Delta sweetie,” Kerrie sneered. “And you’re gonna come with _me_ , you little sh-”

I bolted through the gate before she could even finish that final word, darted past the beehives around the house, and into the garage, locking the door behind me. I cringed when Kerrie slammed into it, and it rattled as she pounded on it, screaming and swearing up a blue streak that, somehow, didn’t set my ears on fire.

Not waiting to see if she could get through the door or not, I quickly snatched up my helmet, duck through a side door into the storage unit that held the bikes, and unchained my from its’ spot on the bike rack.

*****

Minutes later, I was exiting the storage unit and flying down the driveway and was already around the corner when I heard Kerrie’s screams of rage. I pedaled out of the neighborhood – and it wasn’t long before I was pedaling down the river trail, determined to get as much distance as I could between me and that infernal clown, and I hoped that I would be able to.

_‘If that darn clown can exist in the real world,’_ I thought, exiting the trail by way of a park and pedaled down the street toward the library, which I knew would be filled with people, _‘then does that mean the other characters from ETN can exist in this world, too? I_ really _hope not.’_

That was my hope, and this was one of the _few_ times in my life that I hoped that I would be wrong about the other ETN villains and henchmen being able to exist in the real world.

*****

I was pedaling past the various neighborhoods – when a black van suddenly shot out of a side street, right in front of me, and my reacting to this, I’d trying to turn back without putting on the brakes, resulted in me toppling onto the pavement with a pained grunt, and my bike pinning my right leg as it landed on it.

Before I could recover, the side door slid open and to my alarm, Arthur jumped along with Luke and Sally, and they were quick to grab me. “No! No! Let me go! Let me go!” I screamed, struggling and kicking as they hauled me into the van, leaving both my bike and my phone, which Luke had yanked out of my pocket, on the ground, and slide the door shut as the van sped off, being driven by Nicolas, the Carnival Master himself.

“Nice try, Delta sweetie!” Kerrie sneered, popping out of a nearby box and armed with a large bottle and a spoon. “But like I said before, you’re ours!”

“Like _hell_ I am!” I kicked Arthur away, managed to roll out of the grips of Luke and Sally, leapt to my feet, and did a spin kick that knocked all three clowns down while I went for the back doors, grateful that I could still remember my purple belt Kenpo training.

Nicolas, realizing what was going on, slammed on the breaks, just as I managed to get the doors open, and I yeeted myself out instead of falling backwards. Rolling across the pavement, I scrambled to my feet, and I ran as fast as I could, finding that they had been driving toward Geneva road, and I was able to get my bearings.

*****

After cutting through several backyards, I scrambled down a hill that lead to the train tracks, running along the fence to get to the crossing area with the hope of getting across before any trains came by, and when the fence ended, I bolted across the tracks, heading for the underpass, where I knew there was generally a food truck was parked so that the owner could sell loaves of bread.

I was getting tired by this point, not to mention, also thirsty and hungry, but I wasn’t about to stop, and it wasn’t long before I was in the shade of the underpass, crossing the street in order to reach the waiting food truck.

“Excuse me, sir,” I gasped, hoping that all this running wouldn’t trigger my asthma, “do you have a phone I-” and the rest of the question died in my throat when I saw Calvin the serial killer standing inside the food truck with his demented smile.

And before I could even _start_ backing away, I got grabbed from behind and a chloroform-soaked cloth was pressed against my nose and mouth, and I did my level best not breath in, but I must have, for it wasn’t long before everything went black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! I got got! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAP AND RESCUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what will happen to Delta now that she's been captured by the bad buys. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO:** **KIDNAP AND RESCUE**

*****

When I started regaining consciousness, the first thing I was aware of was the movement of being inside a moving vehicle. _‘I must’ve dozed off in the car,’_ I thought before becoming aware of the fact that was I was strapped down, and my first guess disappeared instantly.

_‘Aw crap! They got me!’_ I thought, willing myself not to show any sign that I was conscious, and tried to listen for any conversation – when my cheek got pinched and I gasped, my eyes snapping open to the sight of both Sally _and_ Kerrie leaning over me with twin smiles that had me freaking out very quickly. “Hell no! Get away from me!”

“Oh, no need to talk like _that_ , Miss Curly Top,” said Sally, petting my head, “you’re too _sweet_ and innocent to talk like that.”

I felt myself blushing and Sally giggled with delight. “Only members of my family and close friends get to call me that.”

Kerrie cackled, pulling out the glass bottle and spoon from earlier. “That’ll change soon enough!” And she poured some of the contents out of the bottle.

The _second_ that I saw the milky-white liquid, which had a red streak in it, I _knew_ that it was the hypnotic concoction from Mystic’s _Unlucky Twelve_ series.

“No!” I screamed, struggling against the restraints. “No! You ain’t going to use that stuff on me!”

Kerrie handed Sally the spoon and was quick to grab my head, to keep it steady as Sally offered me the spoon, but I kept my mouth shut. “Come on, Delle Belle! Drink up!”

I refused to open my mouth, for there was _no way_ I was going to drink that stuff.

“Maybe, she just need some _encouragement_ ,” said Calvin, stepping into view with one of his knives, and my eyes widened with fear.

“You’re _not_ going to harm her,” Sally scolded the serial killer before turning her attention back to me, putting the spoon closer to my mouth. “Come on, drink up for Mama Sally,” she said sweetly, but when I still didn’t open my mouth, she sighed and looked at Luke. “I think we’re gonna need the feather.”

Luke nodded and produced a long green feather, and I realized what they were going to do. How the _heck_ did they know that I was ticklish?!

“Don’t you-” I began and, of course, Sally took advantage of my mouth being open and got the spoon in, making the liquid flow down my throat before I could even react.

I struggled not to swallow, but it went down – and it was the _sweetest_ thing I’d ever tasted. Soon endorphins were flooding my brain, resulting in my eyes twinkling with happiness, and I was smiling brightly as I sighed blissfully. For this was the best I’d felt in the _longest_ time and I didn’t want this feeling to ever end.

Kerrie snickered and let go of my head, while Sally was even more delighted, Luke was impressed, and Calvin was clearly disappointed since he sat down and turned away from us.

“Do you want some more?” Sally asked me in the manner she would ask a small child.

I nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes please! Please, Mama Sally, I would like some more!”

Sally was pleased at how I addressed her, especially in a sweet voice that I didn’t even know that I could do, and she poured another spoonful, which I opened my mouth to receive-

_SLAM!_

-when something slammed into the side of the van, rocking it violently, sending the three clowns and Calvin flying while Nicolas was struggling to keep the van under control and Arthur was yelling from the front seat.

_SLAM!_

The van was hit from the other side, this time knocking it sideways and knocking out the six villains while I was still strapped down on the cot that, thankfully, was bolted to what was now a wall instead of the floor.

“Hello?” I called out, confused and scared. “Mama Sally? Anyone?” I heard the doors behind me being yanked open, letting in light from the sun that was sinking behind the mountains, and because of this, when I shifted and squinted, all I could see were some shadowy figures. “Hello? Can you help me please? I think Mama Sally is hurt.”

“Dammit, she’s been exposed to the hypnotic concoction,” said a male voice.

“There may still be a chance to help her,” said a female voice, and two of the figures stepped inside the van, enabling to see them better, and I was right that one was male and the other was female, but I didn’t know either of them. “Sweetie, how many spoonfuls have you been given?”

“One,” I answered, wishing that I was on solid ground. “Can you help me down? I’m scared.”

“Of course we can.” Working together, the man and the woman worked on the straps, making sure that I didn’t outright fall as they freed me from the cot and helped me so that I was upright, and it was a good thing that they were holding onto me, for my legs had clearly fallen asleep during the time I’d been strapped to the cot.

I glanced over at Sally, who was unconscious. “Is Mama Sally going to be ok?” I asked, worried and was wanting to go to her.

“She’ll be fine,” the woman assured me. “We have a team who’ll look after all of them. Come on, let’s get out of here so that they can be helped.”

“Ok.” I nodded and let them escort me out of the van, where I could see several two ambulances with lights flashing and medical people hurrying around. “Pretty lights!” I exclaimed, giggling as I was helped into the back of the nearest ambulance, and felt a prick in my arm before everything went black for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta's been rescued! Yay! Well, I hope she's safe with the SAE. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: DETOXING ISSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Ok, I made some changes and so this story has expanded to an additional chapter, and these changes were made because I finally figured out which parasite was sent after Delta. So this will clear up a few things. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE:** **DETOXING ISSUES**

*****

When I next regained consciousness, I found myself lying on one of those rolling hospital beds, or that’s what I thought I was lying on since I was completely covered by some kind of black fabric, which I tried to pull off, but I was stopped.

_“Don’t take that off just yet, Delta,”_ said a female voice that was muffled by the fabric, but also seemed familiar. _“This cloak is the only thing keeping that parasite dormant for the moment.”_

“Parasite? Dormant?” I repeated, confused and I kept trying to pull off the cloak, resulting in a game of tug-a-war. “I want it off. Where’s Mama Sally? I want Mama Sally!”

_“You’ll see her soon enough, sweetie,”_ said the female voice, which now sounded a bit strained due to trying to keep the cloak over me. _“Just keep this on for a little bit longer.”_

“No! I want it off! Take it off!”

_“This isn’t good,”_ said a male voice that was also familiar. _“She’s more delusional then the others were when they were brought to the base. It might be too late for her.”_

_“It isn’t,”_ said the female voice firmly. _“There’s the detox room, we’re close.”_

I didn’t know what they were talking about or what they meant by detox, all I did know for sure was that I wanted that cloak off and I wanted to get back to Mama Sally. So, I was still putting up a fight when the bed stopped, people spoke and apparently were putting stuff on, and then I was lifted off the bed.

“Let go! Get this off! Where’s Mama Sally? I _want_ Mama Sally!” I was shrieking as I was carried into somewhere that left my voice echoing, but I was being ignored and I felt my hands being grabbed and stuffed into what felt like gloves.

_“Now!”_

I felt the cloak get yanked off and I caught of glimpse of several people dashing out of the chamber, sealing a door behind them – and the next thing I knew, I was being yanked backwards to the back wall and my hands were pinned.

“What’s going on?” I demanded, trying to get my hands freed of the gloves, but they were stuck. “Why are you doing this? Why can’t I move my hands?”

_`“The gloves are a precaution, Delta,”`_ said the female voice through an intercom, and I could now see the owner, who greatly resembled Alison. _`“The parasite inside your head is goingtell you to cover your ears and that lowers the effectiveness of the frequency.”`_

“I’m scared,” I whimpered. “Will this hurt? When can I see Mama Sally?”

_`“It will hurt, but the pain will be from the parasite when it starts struggling,”`_ Alison said in what she was clearly hoping to be a reassuring tone, _`“but it will be quick, and then we’ll see about Sally, ok?”`_

I nodded, still scared. “Ok.”

Alison pressed a button and a high-pitched frequency began to emit – and something inside of mymind began to writhe in agony, causing me to cry out in pain, and that was when the voices started speaking, along with the owners of said voices appearing in my mind’s eye as I struggled against the pain, tears running down my cheeks as sweat broke out on my forehead.

_`‘Cover your ears, you little s*! Do it!’`_

_`‘Don’t take my sweet curly top from me! Cover your ears for Mama Sally’s sake, ok?’`_

The voices continued, begging me to cover my ears, and as hard as I tried, I couldn’t free my hands to do that. I was hurting, I was crying, and I was screaming, _begging_ , for them to stop because of how much it hurt and how much pain I was in. This pain was worst then having a bad toothache, and it hurt worst then the time I fell off a log when I was a kid and landed on my back, unable to make any sounds for several hour-long seconds.

_`“Hang in there, Delta,”`_ Alison said encouragingly. _`“I’m going to turn up the frequency.”`_

The pitch grew louder, the parasite was crying out in pain, the voices were starting to fade, and I was _definitely_ on the verge of passing out again. In fact, that’s what I ended up doing for the third time that day.

*****

This time when I regained consciousness, I was once again in a bed, but this time it was in what looked like a medical bay and there was an IV attached to my arm. Also, my head was pounding something fierce. “Ugh, my head.”

“Good, you’re awake,” said the woman from earlier, and I saw that she was wearing a black Lolitadress of some kind. “Delta, right?”

I nodded, which didn’t do much for my headache. “Yeah, and you are?”

“Rene, but you know me by a different name on Discord,” said Rene.

“Fellow ETN writer,” I guessed and she nodded. “Ok, so where the heck am I? And why the IV?”

“We’re currently in a medical bay at one of the Society Against Evil bases,” Rene answered and checked the bag on the IV, finding that it was nearly empty, “and this has been detoxing you, removing the hypnotic concoction out of your system for the past hour. The parasite had already been removed from your head.”

“Right, the detox chamber,” I said, flinching and then, recalling the liquid that Sally had fed me, I flushed at the memories. “Ugh, I _can’t_ believe I actually called her Mama Sally,” I groaned. “Parasite? So I really _did_ have a parasite in my head? Is that why those ETN villains were after me?”

“Yes, first the parasite created illusions that got you away from your parents house,” Rene confirmed, “and then the real ones were drawn to you by the parasite.” She pulled up a chair and sitting down next to the bed while I used the remote to reposition the bed so that I was sitting up. “I’ll explain this the best that I can. So, this has to do with Mystic and her writing. What happened is…”

*****

“…and that’s what I know so far,” Rene concluded a while later, and agreed with my shocked expression. “It’s a lot to take in, and we’re close to finding Mystic and the others.”

I nodded, still processing the fact that Mystic had, indirectly, made it possible for the Cursed God to access her _and_ start accessing reality itself, and that was why the ETN writers, along with the ETN YouTubers, were being targeted as well. _‘If the Cursed God marries Mystic, then he’ll be able to use her to take control of all reality, along with the fictional realities that we all create with our imaginations.’_

Just then, a bear, of sorts and was wearing a monochrome onesie, waddled over and beamed at me. “Hey, Delta!”

I stared for a moment and then grinned. “Bailey!”

Bailey grinned and they climbed onto the bed so that we could hug. “Didn’t expect you to be a bear in real life.”

“I’m not a bear in real life,” Bailey admitted, “but this somehow happened to us when we got pulled into this situation.”

I nodded. “I believe it.”

“Once this bag is completely empty,” said Rene and we both looked at her, “your detoxing will be done, Delta, and in the morning, we can join the other writers that have been brought in before going to where Mystic and the others are currently located.”

I nodded in agreement, hoping that when the reunion occurred, I could get more answers…I hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detox wasn't fun. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: WRITERS AND YOUTUBERS UNITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night.
> 
> Yes, this is now chapter four. Onward!

**CHAPTER** **FOUR** **:** **WRITERS AND YOUTUBERS UNITE**

*****

The next morning, I was provided with clean clothes, which I was grateful for since my clothing had taken a pounding yesterday – although it felt longer then just a day, and I was introduced to the other writers that Rene had helped the SAE rescue from being captured by the Cursed God’s minions: Jaiden, Roslyn, Darby, Lacey, Sasha, Sunny, Wynter, Hecuba, Lenox, and Ambrosi.

Counting Bailey and myself, that made a total of twelve ETN writers, and they all had had similar experiences to what I’d gone through before being rescued. Bailey, it turned out, had crossed paths with Mystic in an opera house before getting separated, and so they have had some experience with traveling to different realities, along with Rene.

_‘This is_ definitely _the strangest thing I’ve ever done,’_ I thought as we got ready to go.

Using some kind of stone, Rene opened a portal that, according to her, would take us to where everyone was currently located, and I hoped that she was right. I followed everyone through the portal and was blinded by a flash of light before being hit with a sensation of falling toward something.

*****

I blinked and found that we all were in what looked like the great hall of a castle and it was covered in Victorian Christmas decorations, and I also saw the ETN writers and the ETN YouTubers…well I didn’t see Kryrie, Cyrille, Arya, or Celeste, which meant that they were dead. I saw Alice…well I saw Ciel, but I knew that Alice’s soul was inside their body.

I was pulled out of my examination of the room by the person who looked like Alice, but was really a demon named Candy Pop trapped in her body, asked a question in a stammering voice concerning one of the Tokens of Everlock.

“Wait. We've had one this whole time? Where? And more importantly, _what_ is it?”

Mystic spoke up, clearly she’d had a thought about one of the tokens. “What if it's a who?”

“A who?” Ines repeated.

_‘The final token is someone in the group,’_ I thought, seeing where Mystic was going with her thought process. _‘If that’s true, then which of us is the token? One of the writers? One of the YouTubers? One of the SAE agents? Who?’_

Mystic nodded. “What if it's not some _thing_ that's the final token, but rather some _one?_ ”

“As in, a person as a token,” Rene theorized, getting the attention of everyone in the room so that they were now aware of our presence.

“Who are you?” Mystic asked, looking at Rene with a grim and confused face.

Rene raised an eyebrow. “You really don't recognize me? Rene?”

Mystic blinked and stared at Rene in disbelief. “How the hell did you get out-?”

Rene shrugged. “I don't know,” she admitted and gestured to those of us who’d been waiting this whole time, “but I brought along others.”

Mystic finally looked at us and she looked confused, which wasn’t too surprising, given that most of our interactions were online and not in the physical world. But she did grin when she saw Bailey, and they shared a quick hug.

“There are _way_ too many characters in this," Stella groaned. " _Don’t_ _ask_ , _Dooper_.”

Dooper, who’d opened his mouth, closed it and shrank away a little.

“Who are they?” Mystic asked, nodding to the group I was in.

Rene sighed and gestured to each of us. “The new ones are Jaiden, Roslyn, Delta, Darby, Lacey, Sasha, Sunny, Wynter, Hecuba, Lenox, and Ambrosi.”

“Great," Mystic huffed. "Twelve more of us who might get killed, one for each day of Christmas."

"Look, we don't even know what we're doing here," Darby piped up. "Most of us have only written like one or two stories involving this fandom. How the hell we got dragged into these shenanigans is beyond me."

"Who even says shenanigans?" Ambrosi scoffed. "That's so old-fashioned."

"I think a better term would be vintage," I corrected Ambrosi. "Old-fashioned has a bad connotation with it. And I’ve written more then one or two stories for the fandom, thank you very much."

"Well, I don't know about any of you," Jaiden coughed. "But I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"Plans can change," Lacey shrugged.

"That sounded vaguely threatening," Wynter shivered. "I'm not here for it."

_‘No kidding,’_ I thought.

"None of us are, dumb*," Hecuba sighed. "Unless any of us have something to admit, I don't think anyone is here to throw themselves into the face of death."

"Anyway," Rene continued. "Don't you think it's quite possible that the token is a who and not a what?”

Any further discussion about the possibility that a person could be one of the tokens, Eva found a note and read it aloud, getting everyone’s attention.

“‘To receive your third token, you must undertake a _Nutcracker_ relay. Two groups of twenty must be selected. First the leaders will be drawn, and then those leaders will each pick nineteen other cards and organize them randomly into various relay events. Once all nineteen have been selected and assigned, you will flip them over and reveal who is doing which event’.”

We all exchanged uneasy looks. Twenty would be going into a final death challenge?

Not good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, turn up somewhere new and there's going to be a vote for a final death challenge. Not good.
> 
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: TENSE VOTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> This is now chapter five. Onward!

**CHAPTER** **FIVE** **:** **TENSE VOTING**

*****

“Twenty? Each?" Nora stammered in disbelief. "That's probably the most amount of people who've ever had to compete.”

“It is,” I agreed, shaken that there was going to be an _actual_ final death challenge going on. “That exceeds _anything_ that’s happen in the series.”

“I'm guessing it'll be like the Big Top Challenge from season 3," Ines guessed. "Just with more people."

"Yeah," Roslyn gulped. "But at what cost?"

We all stared at one another before Mystic shook her head.

"Let's not consider it,” she advised. “If we think about that, it's only gonna slow us down. We need that token, so let's get voting."

"That's the spirit," Sasha said with a bitter smile. "Sending us all to our deaths with determination.”

_‘Great, Sasha’s one of_ those _types,’_ I thought, suppressing an eye-roll, and I focused on who to vote for, and I was scared of being voted into a final death challenge. I did notice that Taylor was talking to Mystic about something, and I did catch the word “traitor.” _‘Wait, Rene did say that there’s apparently a traitor among us. But who could that person be? And why betray any of us?’_

I was pulled from my thoughts when Mystic asked Calliope if she had the cards, and I felt immediately nervous, for I _really_ had no idea of who to vote for, and being a newcomer, I hoped that it would mean that they would let me show what I could do instead of just outright voting for me.

Calliope nodded. “I decided to make this easier on everyone," she announced. "I've placed one of each card into the deck. I shall now shuffle and draw two and then those two must each draw nineteen.”

I let out a breath that I hadn’t known I had been holding. _‘Well, that’s a_ bit _less stressful,’_ I thought, watching as Calliope shuffled the deck several times. _‘But there’s always a chance that I’ll get picked.’_

Everyone watched Calliope, who finished shuffling the cards, and chose one. She looked at the card briefly and then revealed it to the group.

“Mystic.”

I glanced at Mystic, who looked alarmed at first, and then her expression changed to that of a calmness that left me uneasy. _‘Oh boy, I hope that she doesn’t use this as an excuse to kill herself like she’s been trying to do in the RPs.’_

I looked back at Calliope as she drew the second card and revealed it.

“Stella.”

I heard Stella “eep” and she was clearly shaking, and I didn’t really blame her since the idea of going into a final death challenge in real life was scarier then watching it on ETN. _‘Now both Mystic and Stella are going to have to decide who will be on their teams,’_ I thought, and then I heard Genevieve speak up.

“Um, Mystic, dear, could I speak to you in private?”

“Not on your damn life,” Mystic growled. “You’re _not_ going to do to me like what you did to Justine at the opera house.” And Genevieve blanched.

_‘The opera house?’_ I was confused, but I decided to ask about it later since there were more pressing matters to worry about.

Calliope gestured to Mystic and Stella. “Now you two must each draw nineteen,” she instructed, gesturing to a taped off area. “And place them face-down for each event. Then you must flip them over. After both sets are flipped over, you will each have a minute to make any necessary adjustments to your team.”

Mystic went first, taking a deep breath and she shut her eyes before she picked up nineteen cards and, while Stella did the same, Mystic turned her attention to the taped-off area and read aloud the required sections:

_Tree decorating-4 people_

_Rat King Battle-4 people_

_Sweets Eating:-1 person_

_Figure Skate Dance-2 people_

_Flower Dance: 4 people_

_Sled race/scavenger hunt-4 people_

_Present the Nutcracker to the Cursed God-Team Leader_ _._

Calliope passed Mystic her card and Stella her card, and we all watched as Mystic and Stella placed their nineteen cards in the areas, and then they had sixty seconds to arrange their chosen cards to make sure that they had the people they wanted in the areas that they would most likely be best suited for in order to win the final death challenge.

“Time’s up,” said Calliope and I could feel my heartbeat start to race. “Now when they call your name, you just need to step forward. Mystic, who did you pick for the relay?”

“So for the tree decorating,” Mystic said after taking a deep breath, “I picked Lauren Riihimaki, Andrea R., Andrea B. and Gabbie Hanna.”

I watched as the four women stepped forward, and I was sure that they would be successful, especially with Lauren the DYI queen herself.

“This is a _huge_ mistake,” Gabbie stated with a nervous giggle.

Mystic continued with the next area. “For the Rat King Battle, I decided on Oli White, Candy Pop, Genevieve, and Envy.”

I could tell that Oli was looking nervous but confident, as did Genevieve and Envy, but Candy Pop looked about ready to kill Mystic.

“For the Sweets Eating,” Mystic continued and she was looking a bit guilty. “I'm so sorry Liza, but you were the only one who'd fit.”

I felt sorry for Liza, who made a show of gagging, clearly remembering the baking room challenge from ETN 2.

Mystic was clearly wishing that Liza wouldn’t have to do this, but then she moved on. “For the Figure Skate Dance, I went with Shiloh and Harlow.”

Neither Shiloh or Harlow looked particularly thrilled at being chosen for figure skating, and they both insisted that they were clumsy as hell.

“For the Flower Dance,” Mystic continued. “I chose Montana, Colleen Ballinger, Nora, and Ines.”

Ines became anxious upon hearing her name and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re gonna do fine, Ines.”

“I doubt it.”

“And for the sled race/scavenger hunt,” said Mystic, reaching the final one, “I went with Safiya Nygaard, Rosanna Pansino, Matthew Patrick, and Alice.”

_‘Both Safiya and Matt are good with puzzles,’_ I thought, _‘Ro’s good at finding things, and I’m sure that Alice will do great.’_ I hadn’t been called up, but Stella still had to reveal who she’d chosen, and there was still a chance that my name would be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be on Stella's team? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: MIXED RESULTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> This is now chapter six. Onward!

**CHAPTER** **SIX** **:** **MIXED RESULTS**

*****

“Stella?”

I glanced at Stella, who was looking ready to either faint or run away screaming, and I was wondering which she would do when she finally spoke, revealing who she’d chosen.

For Tree Decorating, she picked Tana Mongeau, Manny MUA, Justine Ezarik, and Nikita Dragun. For the Rat King Battle, she picked Jesse Wellens, DeStorm Power, Timothy DeLaGhetto, and Shane Dawson. For Sweet Eating, it was just Tyler, who actually turned a light green and I felt sorry for him, especially after the challenge in season 2. For the Figure Skate Dance, she picked Roi Fabito and Teala Dunn. For the Flower Dance, she picked Sierra Furtado, Lele Pons, and Sunny, one of the writers. And for the Sled race/scavenger hunt, she picked Jc Caylen, Eva Gutowski, Kasey, and Matthew Hagg.

To some degree, I was relieved that I hadn’t been chosen, but I was worried for those who _had_ been picked, and I wasn’t sure if I could handle seeing Lele, Sierra, Jc, Matthew, Roi, Teala, Tana, Justine, Manny, Jesse, Tim, and Shane die again, and the same also went for Sunny, Kasey, and those picked by Mystic.

_‘Of course, I don’t know if the rest of us will actually see anyone die like on the show,’_ I thought as the selected gathered around Calliope and she nodded to Alison. _‘I hope not, it’s bad enough on a screen, but in real life?’_

“Alison, if you would do the honors.”

I watched as Alison conjured a ball of magic, which she threw against a wall, and a portal appeared, revealing the inside of a theater. “The rest of you can stay,” she assured the rest of us as she, Calliope, and the group went through the portal, which shut behind them.

*****

“How long do you think this will take?” I heard Nora asked and I glanced at my own watch, noting that it’d been ten minutes since the group had disappeared through the portal to do the final death challenge.

“No idea,” was Ro’s response.

_‘I hope everyone gets to come back,’_ I thought, and mentally rolled my eyes since that’d been my wish for each season of ETN for the last three years.

It didn’t help that none of us knew what was going on with the final death challenge itself, other then that there were a total of seven tasks to be completed, and there was also a question of which of the forty people would come back alive.

I hadn’t said anything to anyone, but I had a strong feeling that Mystic was going to try and off herself by losing the challenge, and I didn’t know why I had that feeling, but I did, and I was hoping _and_ praying that I was wrong.

*****

“Look!”

I jumped and spun around with the others as the portal reopened and the group dashed through – except that it wasn’t the entire group, Mystic was unconscious in Alison’s arms, and Genevieve was now wearing a sash with ten jars on it.

“Oh my gosh,” I gasped as we all gathered around the survivors and our unconscious fried was laid on the floor. “What happened? Is Mystic ok?” I asked, not wanting to think of how Jesse, Lele, Tim, Shane, and Matthew were dead…again.

“Mystic passed out after she and Stella were able to choose who to save from Stella’s team,” Safiya answered while Colleen got a cloth wet and was using it on Mystic’s forehead. “I think the stress got to her, and she was convulsing a little, too.”

I knelt down and check Mystic’s pulse. “Her pulse is strong, and it could be that she had a minor seizure due to the stress,” I theorized, fishing out a small penlight from the pack I’d been given, and checked her eyes, and they reacted normally. “No concussion, she should come out of it soon.”

“How the f* you know that?” Nikita demanded.

“Language,” I said, fixing the trouble-maker with a look, “and I know that stuff because I have CPR and first aid training. One of my jobs is working with clients with disabilities, and that means knowing what to do when someone faints or gets hurt.”

Nikita arched an eyebrow, but when she said nothing else, I knew that I’d impressed her, and the survivors of the final death challenge shared with us what had occurred and how Mystic and Stella chose which members of Stella’s team to save after Mystic’s team won.

“The Cursed God placed the souls of everyone who’d died so far into these jars,” Genevieve added, gesturing to the ten jars that held the souls of our fallen friends. “He thought it would make Mystic feel better.”

_‘Soul jars, great,’_ I thought and looked back at Mystic, seeing that she was starting to wake up.

Mystic groaned and tried to sit up, but Safiya gently pushed her back down.

“Whoa, not yet,” she told the blonde. “You were convulsing a little.”

“I was?” Mystic asked, clearly confused by this.

I nodded. “Yeah, I think you had a minor seizure due to all of the stress.”

“What's it with you and passing out?" Nikita asked Mystic. "Is it some sort of damsel-in-distress thing or ingenue trait or what?”

“I'm not…either…of those…things,” Mystic huffed, exhaustedly.

“Are you sure about that?” Candy Pop asked with a snarky tone. “Cuz you keep needing us to come to your rescue.”

“I never asked for you to rescue me, jack*!" Mystic snipped. "You're all overly sheltering of me.”

“I haven’t been,” I mumbled, but I doubt I was heard by anyone, and I was most likely right.

“I mean, in case you don't remember," Colleen pointed out. "The fate of the universe kinda rests on whether or not you're with the Cursed God, so it's not without reason.”

I was glad when Mystic changed the subject to inquire where she was, and she was reminded by the plant boi, also known as Envy, that she was back in the castle/palace location.

“And the Cursed God?” Mystic asked.

“He tried to take you while you were out cold,” MatPat answered. “It was really creepy. He was like Smeagol with the ring about you.”

Mystic made a face that I completely agreed with, she didn’t need to know that, and neither did the rest of us, especially since it created a mental image that _no one_ needed right now.

Of course that was when Mystic spotted the soul jars, and she was _definitely_ upset when she learned from Genevieve that the Cursed God had placed the souls of Arya, Celeste, Cyrille, Kyrie, Ciel, Tim, Lele, Shane, Jesse, and Matthew inside them. I didn’t blame her for not taking any comfort in this at all.

“I told him it wouldn't make me feel better if he bottled the souls up for me."

"He insisted on it anyway.”

I wasn’t surprised when Mystic rolled her eyes at that, I was confused when she started walking away, and I became alarmed when Candy Pop grabbed her arm and – and well, things went _really_ sideways _really_ fast.

Even now, I’m not _entirely_ sure what set this off, but it was _insane_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy Pop, what the heck? Why are you grabbing Mystic for? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: MAJOR ISSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, this is now the final chapter for my first installment of Delta's POV for OET. Onward!

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN** **:** **MAJOR ISSUES**

*****

“Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from this place."

"Not on our watch. This time we're making sure you stay with us. All it'll take is Genevieve's skills. Someone come help me hold her down.”

_‘Now just wait a minute,’_ I thought and opened my mouth to protest – when Safiya, Genevieve (who’d given the sash of soul jars to Calliope), Alice, and a few others suddenly helped Candy Pop pin Mystic to a nearby couch. “Hey! Leave her alone!”

I stepped forward to stop them – when Mystic bit Candy Pop on the arm so that he let go, did the same to Safiya, Justine, and Nikita, and when the others jumped back, letting her go, I saw Mystic rabbit out of there, and given what I’d just witnessed, I couldn’t blame her. “What the hell? Why were you guys trying to hurt Mystic?”

“We weren’t going to hurt her, Delta,” Genevieve said while Candy Pop raced for the open doorway, where we all could see Mystic was standing next to some kind of with two bags, one of which she grabbed and opened, pulling out some kind of tea-shaped stone. “Mystic’s prone to running away and-”

“I wish the others would be stuck frozen until I get the hell outta here!"

"Oh you mother-!”

Suddenly we were all frozen in place and I could only watched as Mystic let a white dust, which had once been the stone, fall into the bag before pulling out another stone.

“I wish I was the only one who could use the teastones in this bag.” And the teastone turned to dust while the bag itself glowed, and the dust went inside as Mystic pulled out a third teastone.

“I wish I could get the hell outta this town, outta the Cursed God's lair, and somewhere secluded!” The teastone turned into dust and fell into the bag as Mystic was engulfed by a warm golden light, and just as she disappeared, we were no longer frozen.

Candy Pop shouted out a string of profanity while tugging at his hair in frustration and I turned to the rest.

“Ok, _what_ gives?” I demanded. “What was that all about?”

Before anyone could answer, Safiya suddenly went into a fetal position on the floor and let out a quiet, but crazed, chuckle, and her eye was twitching.

“Uh…” I stared at her, feeling _really_ confused.

“Oh f*,” Candy Pop sighed. “Here we go again.”

“Mystic…” Safiya breathed, clearly going crazy. “My poor baby girl…she's in danger.” She suddenly jumped up, ran to the stand, and snatched up the remaining bag, pulling out a teastone. “I wish Mystic was back with us.” And when nothing happened, she kept trying until Genevieve pointed out that Mystic had clearly cast a spell to prevent anyone from bringing her back.

Safiya growled and tried to wish us all to Mystic’s location, but that didn’t work either, and neither did a wish for us to go to Mystic’s general location either. She finally tried one final wish – and it panned out this time. “Okay, screw it! I wish we were out of this and out of the Cursed God's lair and a few miles from her location.”

This time the teastone turned to dust that fell into the bag, and we all were surrounded by the warm, golden light, being teleported somewhere else.

*****

Arriving in a new location, Genevieve pulled out a device that, apparently, would help her track Mystic, and as the group set off, I and the other new people, _finally_ got some answers of what the heck had been going up to the events in the castle/mansion, including Mystic either running away or trying to off herself.

“And you thought having Genevieve hypnotize her was a good idea?” I asked, feeling mixed about a lot of what’d been going on, and pissed that they would try something so drastic. “No wonder Mystic rabbited. Heck, I would do the same.”

Nikita snorted. “As if, you don’t have anything in common with Mystic,” she scoffed. “Why are you even here?”

I glowered at the trouble-maker. “I’m _here_ , because for some reason, the Cursed God sent his minions after me,” I reminded her. “And had I been given a choice, I would’ve chosen to go back home, and I do have something in common with Mystic, we’re both autistic, and neither of us like being forced to do something that we don’t want to do.”

Nikita clearly hadn’t expected me to say that, and any further conversation came to a halt when the group reached a clearing – and there was nothing there, but Genevieve was certain that Mystic was in the area, and that her tracker wasn’t wrong.

_‘Probably used a teastone to hide her location,’_ I thought, having been told about the function of the teastones, that there were light types and dark types, and I looked around while Safiya was acting like Gollum and the others were bickering about why Mystic kept running off like this. _‘I don’t blame her for doing that.’_

I was confused when I started to hear music that was sounding like a lullaby version of the Sugar Plum Fairy and I found myself yawning and feeling extremely tired, which I first thought that to do the fact that we’d been walking without any rest due to Safiya’s insanity, but when it affected the whole group at the same time, it was clear that a spell was being placed on us all, and I had a strong feeling that it had to do with Mystic.

_‘Oh she’s_ good _,’_ I thought sleepily as I laid down on the grass with another yawn. _‘She’s very_ g _-’_ And I was fast asleep before I could even finish the thought.

*****

When I woke up, I checked my watch and saw that I’d been asleep for eight hours, and I was feeling well-rested. I sat up and stared, for there was a treehouse that hadn’t been there before, and I saw Alice, Candy Pop, Envy, Ro, and Genevieve climbing up a ladder to reach it. _‘Where did that- oh.’_

“Do I even want to know what they’re up to?” I grumbled, getting up and brushed the grass off my clothes, and before anyone could answer, a shout came out of the treehouse.

_`“Oh hell no! You are_ not _hypnotizing me again!”`_

I jumped and saw Mystic climbing out of the treehouse by way of a window, saw movement through the other windows, and as the others were hurrying back down the ladder, I saw that Mystic had been cornered in the trees by Safiya, who looked even crazier.

_‘Here we go again,’_ I thought when I saw Mystic pulled a teastone out of her bag, just as Envy managed to grow vines to wrap around her waist, and she started making wishes.

“I wish Saf wasn’t insane anymore.”

Safiya was back to normal and was looking _really_ confused.

“I wish I was free from his grasp and far away from this place.”

Mystic disappeared, again, and then Safiya was back on the ground, which had me suspecting that Mystic had wished her to the ground.

_‘And now we’ll have to look for Mystic again,’_ I thought, having a feeling that this was going to be happening a lot.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how many times we've had to search for Mystic in these stories and in the RPs…I've actually lost track. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a bit short, but that was all I could come up with at the time I was writing the prologue. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
